For the love of Botan
by A.C.L.T
Summary: Who loves Botan? Well... nearly everyone: Kurama, Koenma, Her fiance... But the real question is: who does Botan love. Bxread to find
1. Default Chapter

AU: Hi! This is the third story put up by the Angels Corporation for Loving Things today! Go us! Anyway, please read this and review, please please please. I will put more up if atleast one person, other then Kitsune, (Sorry Kit, we love you, but....) reviews. THaks, bye  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hiei and Kurama, But I don't own anything, other then the plot, and that's only a maybe.   
  
Botan walked down the street of Aurora, Colorado, rain fell over her, encircling the blue haired girl in an Aura of blue. Like music the water dropped on the roofs in beat with Botan's footsteps, ping pong click ping pong click ping pong click. People looked through the windows at this strange young girl. She wore her kimono and had her blue hair down. The rain started to fall faster. Botan stopped walking and looked up at the sky, letting the rain wash all the sorrow off her face. Click, click, click. The sound echoed off of the walls, as Botan started to walk again.  
  
Flash back  
  
Koenma sat at his desk talking to Ayame when Botan walked into the room. Koenma looked at the door and saw Botan standing there. He blushed and told Ayame to be quiet. Botan walked up to the desk and bowed, she stayed bowed, as if afraid of something. Koenma smiled sweetly and dismissed Ayame.  
  
"What do you need?" He asked.  
  
Botan looked up at the teenage form of the prince. "I want to know if I could.... Well, quit my job as grim reaper so I could...... well, get married." Botan looked up at Koenma, expecting to see a happy face, but instead she saw the face of a shocked enraged man,  
  
"GET MARRIED, TO WHOM!?!" Koenma burst out.  
  
Botan cowered back in fear, "To the guy I was arranged to marry." She said timidly.  
  
Koenma calmed down a bit at the site of Botan. "It's not up to me. Ask my father." He said, knowing how much Botan was afraid of King Yama.  
  
Botan looked up at Koenma with tears in her eyes, "If I don't listen to my fathers wish then he will murder me!" She said running out of the room and getting on her oar with a one way ticket to America.  
  
End Flash back  
  
Botan looked around at the houses; this was where she would stay. She could never go back to Japan, or her father would kill her and King Yama would cause chaos. There was nothing else to do. A child was looking out of one of the houses, its windows were big and the child looked so small. Botan smiled, remembering what it was like to be that age, to be loved by your parents, to be loved by anyone. A tear ran down the grim reapers cheek, camouflaged by the rain.  
  
Click, click, click. There was another set of footsteps behind Botan. But being too enwrapped with her thoughts Botan hardly seemed to notice, or just didn't care. Why did Koenma care so much about her getting married? If she did then he would get rid of the female grim reaper and get her brother, Alex. All these thoughts ran through her mind, like on a spinning wheel, getting faster and faster until Botan could no longer handle it, and she collapsed to her knees.  
  
Yukina kneeled next to Botan and smiled a very sweet smile. Botan looked up at the girl and tried to smile, but it just wouldn't come.  
  
"Why do you run away?" Yukina asked, helping Botan up.  
  
Botan looked at Yukina confused. "How did you get here? And what do you mean? Run from what?"  
  
Yukina shrugged off the first question. "Run from your problems. From your father, and Koenma, and Yama, why even try to run? If you run then your problems will just follow."  
  
Botan sighed at the girl's philosophy. "I can't face them. My father is strong, Yama's even stronger, and Koenma is just there. I can't go back."  
  
"Yes you can. You wouldn't have to face them alone, you know. Kurama, Hiei (maybe), Yusuke, and I will help you. I promise."  
  
AU: REVIEW AND WE'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!! Oh yeah, This was written only by Aya this time. 


	2. Off to the US

AN: Hi!! I know I said I wouldn't update unless someone other then Kitsune reviewed, but I was threaten by foam nunchucku. Evil-ness!! But for that matter I threaten Kitsune to review this chapter, too, or I'll send Kokoro after her with a chumbara! Bwahahahahahahahaha, so please some one review and tell me what you think. I have such of a low self-esteem level.  
  
Back in Ningenkai, Japan, Kurama walked down the street to his house, holding gallons of ice cream. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were waiting for him in the park. They were celebrating the first day of summer break. Kurama got to the other boys and sat down dropping the ice cream. Hiei was the first one to take a gallon, and Yusuke the second. Kuwabara was being considerably slow, and took a long while to get his gallon. Kurama, though, leaned against a tree and watched the rest of the Tantei. Something wasn't right, he could feel it, but didn't know what.  
  
Yusuke looked at Kurama, his spoon an inch away from his mouth. "what's wrong Kurama? Your mom die or something?"  
  
"No, nothing like that, something just doesn't feel right." Kurama said, fingering the communicator that Botan had given him.  
  
There was a buzz and Koenma's face appeared on the screen. He was in a rage, and papers were thrown all over the floor of the prince's office. "KURAMA, BOTAN HAS RUN AWAY!!! SHE GOING TO GET MARRIED TO SOME FREAK!!" Koenma yelled into the microphone. Kurama held the communicator away from him, but as soon as the words, "get married", were mentioned a sad pathetic look came into Kurama's eyes, he tried to understand, but it seemed as if his mind had shut down. Koenma stopped screaming and looked at the screen, he couldn't believe what he saw, Kurama was shocked.  
  
"Ku...kurama?" Koenma asked in a sad voice.  
  
Kurama gathered his thoughts again and looked at the screen. "Sorry, I've had so much on my mind, I don't think I can handle anything else," he said, lying.  
  
Koenma let out a relieved sigh and continued. "Well, I guess I want you guys to go find her, so.... So I can tell her that I........ I love her."  
  
"YOU LOVE BOTAN?" Kuwabara said in disbelief.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and forced a smile, "We'll try. Do you know where she might have gone?" He asked.  
  
"The united States," Koenma answered quickly, "Now I have to go. There's a portal to Renkai close to you. Ayame will get you four to The U.S." Koenma turned off the communicator.  
  
Kurama put the communicator back in his pocket and stood up, walking through the portal. Yusuke and Hiei followed the fox, but Kuwabara stayed behind and ran to his house. In the middle of the park sat 10 gallons of abandoned Ice cream.  
  
About an hour later the three loyal Renkai Tantei members were standing in LA, California. Yusuke smiled, "It's sunny!"  
  
"That's why they call it the Sunny State, Baka." Hiei said looking around, completely happy with all the sun. ((Suddenly Aya ran by and said, "Hey, You said Baka! Are you from Ja....... You're Hiei!! drools))  
  
Kurama sighed and looked around, "Do you think we'll find her?" Yusuke shrugged. 'Koenma loves Botan. Botan's getting married, and I..... I think I like her.' Kurama thought, trying to get his thought back in order so he could think of where Botan might have gone to.  
  
Hiei had started walking and Yusuke followed him, pulling along the Fox boy.  
  
((Kokoro: Use the Jagan people!! Aya: The Jagan? I FORGOT THEY HAD THE JAGAN!!!)) Kurama suddenly stopped walking and looked at Hiei, "Jagan." That was the only word he could say without spilling his thoughts out to the other two demons.  
  
Hiei nodded, as if knowing why Kurama was not talking. The bandana around Hiei's head started glowing and then Hiei frowned and glared at the nearest person. The person ran away screaming, and Yusuke looked at Hiei with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"She's in some place call Aurora, Colorado, With my sister." Hiei said, spitting out the last half.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei, shocked, "Yukina!?! Why's Yukina there?"  
  
Hiei shrugged and continued to glare.  
  
Yusuke look a step away from Hiei and looked at Kurama, "SO where is this Colorado place?"  
  
Kurama smiled slightly and pointed at a map, right at Denver, Colorado.  
  
Yusuke nodded, "Okay, so we have to get there before anything happens, right?" Kurama and Hiei nodded, as one. "Colorado...." Yusuke said in a whisper, thinking of ways they could get there.  
  
Kurama pointed to an airport and then the tree boys walked to it. They bought three tickets and stepped onto the plane. "It can't be that hard, all we have to do is get the girls back to Japan." Yusuke said. Hiei and Kurama nodded. All three boys were oblivious to the fact that there was more behind this then just a quick pick up.  
  
AN: thanks for reading this. I love you forever. And I'll love you even longer if you review. In the words of Kokoro: You know, just push the nice little purple button. You can even review if you don't have an account. And we'll love you forever. and all you have to write is, "PLEASE UPDATE SOON" It's not that hard. I promise you. 


	3. Suicide?

AN: Hi!! I'm soooooooooooooooo glad I got three reviews! Thank you so much for all the people that reviewed! Well here's the next chapter, I hope that you like this chapter. I'm trying to do my best to write Angst while I'm really really happy. SO thank you very much for reviewing, I'll post more chapters for the more reviews I get. Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Botan listened to the girl; the words soaked into her mind and went around, trying to find a place to stay. "Maybe.... Maybe you're right. But I can't go back now. Not now that I've already run away." She said starting to walk with Yukina following. Ping, Ding, Ping, Ding, Piiiiing. The rain fell faster.  
  
"It's good for the drought." A lady said, standing on a porch said to her husband. Yukina looked at the happy couple and then began to follow Botan again. They soon go to a park and Botan sat down on a swing. "How could I go back? I'm not ready to get married to a man that I meet when I was 2 years old. He's 100 years older then me!" Yukina sighed and sat down, started to swing. "Your life is confusing. All I need to do is find my brother and I'll be happy." She smiled slightly, "But, Botan, Why did you come here?" Botan looked at the girl, a bit startled, she didn't want to tell the truth, but Yukina could see through almost any lie, "I thought this would be a good place to kill myself," she said in a far away voice. Yukina froze in mid swing; she blinked a couple of times, and then looked at Botan."Your joking.... Right?"  
  
"No. I'm not joking. I came because I thought if I killed my self Yama and My Father would never get the chance to." Botan saw a tear fall from Yukina's pale face. The jewel fell into the sand. "Botan! You can't kill yourself. I.....I couldn't let you. You're my friend. And what about Kurama and Hiei and Yusuke? And Koenma, and Genkai. And all the people that love you? Would you be selfish enough to just throw their feelings aside and kill yourself?" Yukina didn't wait for an answer and she ran to a pond at the side of the park. Botan stopped the swing and bent down, picking up the single tear and Holding it up to see her reflection. 'Selfish,' that had never crossed her mind. Being selfish and just throwing away her life. Botan looked at her reflection in the jewel. What she saw wasn't what she thought she was. The reflection was of a girl, a lonely and scared girl that just wanted some love. She put the jewel in her pocket and walked over to Yukina, putting her arm around the younger girl's shoulder, "I never thought of it like that. I just thought it would be an escape. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt anyone." She helped Yukina up and smiled. "Yukina... thank you. Thank you for helping me understand. Now I just have to figure out what to do." Botan started to walk, Yukina by her side' their feet in sequence, like a metronome. Click, click, click, click, click. "So now what?" Yukina asked, looking around at the houses. "There are so many houses." Botan looked at the sky, "I don't know. We wait for the rain to stop I guess. Then we'll go back to Renkai. And from there I'll just wing it." Yukina nodded. "Just wing it..." She whispered. Both girls walked into the night, their figures silhouetted in a purple aura.  
  
AN: Okay, time for the special thanks. Oh and a little mention. From chapter two, for those who don't know. The reason Kurama pointed to Denver, Colorado on the map, instead of Aurora, Colorado, is because Denver and Aurora are right next to each other. The only thing separating them in a non-existent half inch line and Denver is the bigger of the two cities. Now time for the special thanks:  
  
YashaGangEva: I do love you. But please don't tell Kokoro to hurt me with the foam Nunchucku, PLEASE!! I'll update all you want. Just not the Nunchucku, or at least not until I get my Katana.  
  
Botan-Jaganshi: Thanks. I'm so glad that you think it's good. Now I can't give away the end, actually I don't know what the end is, but you gave me a really really good idea. So thanks.  
  
SelenaBeana: Oh my goddess, Thank you soooooooooo very much. I'm soo glad thank you think all that. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!!!!!! 


	4. Planes and Love

AN: Okay! Hi people, another chapter, another something. they might find Botan in this chapter! But I can't give anything away, so you have to read to find out. But anyways, Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts, So now you can't sue me.  
  
The airplane bumped on its way to Colorado. They had been flying for an Hour, and it would take one more to get to where they want to be. Kurama looked out the window and watched the landscape below change. Yusuke was thinking about what to give Keiko for her birthday, and Hiei was watching a cloud. "Koenma loves her doesn't he?" Hiei said. Yusuke looked at Hiei, shocked by the guy being so out of character. Kurama looked at Hiei and sighed. "Yes, why else would he be so willing to let us go find her without knowing anything first?" Kurama said, figuring out the question himself, just at that moment. Hiei nodded and looked back out the window. "What is love?" Kurama looked at Hiei, startled by his question, "Love..... Love is an ironic paradox." Yusuke and Hiei looked at Kurama with their eyebrows raised. Kurama laughed, "I don't know what love is." The rest of the hour was sat in silence, as the three boys were deep in thought about the meaning of Love.  
  
Kurama walked out of the bus that had taken them to Aurora, and into a very rainy neighborhood. The rain fell quickly and soaked Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke quickly. Though they were all wet they threw on their black cloaks and started walking. They were looking for two blue haired girls, in blue kimonos, it couldn't be too hard.  
  
"Mommy those people are scary!!" A girl screamed pointing at the three boys and running inside her house. Yusuke shrugged and continued to walk, wondering if anyone would call the police.  
  
"Wow, those guys look like the Bishies from Kingdom Hearts!" Another girl said to one of her friends, as they sat on the porch. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke just kept walking, ignoring ever comment they got.  
  
Soon the boys got to an elementary school with VE posted on the side. Kurama walked up to the building and leaned against it. Hiei and Yusuke followed his example. "So where are they?" Yusuke sighed looking around for two blue haired freaks. Hiei shrugged. "I can't see anything with the jagan. It's all black." Yusuke closed his eyes and gave up. "I give up." Kurama looked at Yusuke, disappointed. "Why? We can find them. I promise." 'I hope. They have to be somewhere,' Kurama thought, in a desperate attempt to figure something out. Hiei looked at Kurama. 'I've never seen him this dedicated.... No wait, I've seen him this dedicated. I've just never seen him this dedicated about finding some one' Hiei thought with a smile, and freaking out Yusuke by the smile.  
  
AN: Okay, fine, they don't find Botan in this chapter. But now you'll have to read more. MUwahahahahahahahahahaha. Oh I'm having so much fun. And thank you all the people that are reviewing! 


	5. Meet Joe

AN: Okay, the next chapter from your friendly corporation. I think we're over working ourselves. But it's fun. So have fun reading this, and I'm sorry if it's less Angst-y. I've been trying, the next chapter will be angst-y, I promise.   
  
Disclaimer: Do you have to put this on every chapter? Well anyways, I might bring in some characters to do this..... I DON'T OWN NADA! But I still wish I did. (  
  
Botan stopped walking and took Yukina's hand to stop her. There was a set of footsteps behind the two blue haired freaks. Clonk, Clonk, Clonk. Botan turned around and saw a man with blue spiked hair and dark blue eyes. He smiled when he saw Botan, "He said you were beautiful, but I never thought someone could be this beautiful." The man reached over and ran his hand down her arm. Botan stepped back, with a look of discust on her face. "Who are you?" she asked the obvious question. The man smiled and looked at Yukina. "You are Yukina. You're cute too." He laughed a spin chilling, yet cute laugh. "You never answered my question!" Botan yelled, trying to control her temper.  
  
"I'm Joe. Your Fiancé" He bowed and smiled. Botan and Yukina looked at this Joe character in disbelief.  
  
"You're my... my Fiancé?" Botan took another step back, about to scream. However Joe put his hand over her mouth and smirked. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." Yukina stepped back and slipped. She screamed.  
  
Yusuke perked up. "Did you hear that?" Kurama nodded. "Let's go!" The three boys ran to the place the scream came from, and found Botan, Yukina, and Joe. Kurama pulled out the rose whip and Hiei put his hand on his Katana.  
  
"Who are you three?" Joe asked, letting go of Botan and pulled out a sword. Yusuke pushed back his cloak and smiled, "I'm Yusuke. And these two are Kurama and Hiei. Who are you?" He asked, making sure he wouldn't be killing an innocent human. Joe smirked again, "I'm Joe, Botan's Fiancé" Kurama and Hiei froze in place, while Yusuke blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what to say next. "Well you should hand over Botan and Yukina and we won't have to kill you." Yusuke decided to go with the usual response. Joe just laughed. "I'm not going to do that." He picked up Yukina and took Botan's hand, then disappeared.  
  
Yusuke starred in disbelief. "Uh..... Can people do that?"  
  
"Disappear? Is the sky blue?" Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Not at the moment. Right now it's Gray. "  
  
"Yusuke! Of course people can just disappear like that! It's just means he's a powerful demon."  
  
"Oh, so now you're saying I'm weak because I can't disappear?"  
  
"No, I'm saying that he's stronger than you."  
  
"Just shut up, and let's go find Botan and Yukina!!" Kurama said, getting in the middle of the fight and looking very mad. Yusuke looked at Kurama and shrugged. "Okay, okay. You don't have to kill us." He started to walk. Hiei followed Yusuke, and Kurama followed Hiei, each one hoped that the others knew where they were going. Soon Kurama decided to be smart and asked, "Where are we going?"  
" To a portal that will take us to the great evil Makai!" Yusuke said walking into another park. "So where is it?" Yusuke asked after he walked to the middle of the park. Kurama sighed, "You don't even know?!" Hiei rolled his eyes, "Baka."  
  
NA: I do two of these for every chapter don't I? Will it does make the chapters longer, and its fun to talk to all the nice people (this mean you) that are reading this. Thanks you for reading my story, I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. But if you want anything in the story just tell me in the review and I'll try and work it into the story. Have a nice day! 


	6. Botan and Joe

AN: Hi! it's the sixth chapter. Up and running. I hope you all like it. There are a lot more to come. And there's nothing else for me to say, so have a nice read.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Joe.  
  
Botan was thrown to the ground in front of a huge castle. Joe took out a key ring and flipped through the thousands of keys. Yukina looked at all the keys and sat down next to Joe.  
  
"Don't you think it will be easier to just get some guards instead of all the keys?" She asked looking at the castle. Botan smiled,  
  
"It's huge. If I marry you then do I get to live here?" Joe looked at Botan and smiled,  
  
"If? Doll, you're going to marry me weather you like it or not." Botan grimaced. Soon Joe found the key and unlocks the door. A maid showed Yukina to her room and Botan to her's. Botan, nor Yukina, saw Joe the rest of the day.  
  
That night Botan found a court yard Garden and was sitting on a bench, looking up at a star,  
  
"I wish....." She whispered to herself. Her mind was stuck on one problem, one thing that had been bugging her ever since she ran away. Why did Koenma care so much? Why had he blown a fuse when she had told him?  
  
"You'd look pretty in silk." Joe said, walking up behind Botan. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "You shouldn't think so much. It might ruin your perfect body." Botan turned at looked at Joe, a glare on her face.  
  
"Cut out the Prince Charming act. Haven't you ever read Just Ella?" Joe smiled,  
  
"No, I don't read little girl books." Botan stood up, "Well just to tell ya, the prince losses!" Botan said angrily. Joe stood up and backed Botan into a wooden stick,  
  
"Well I'm not prince charming." He leaned in and kissed Botan. A long wet, but beautiful kiss. Botan caught her breath. She didn't think she would enjoy a kiss from him that much. Once Joe stepped back and licked his lips, Botan started to breath.  
  
"You Idiot! You just stole my first kiss!" Botan screamed, running off. She found her self crying, and slowed down. Around her there were roses, a lot of roses. She fell to the ground, leaning against a hedge. The roses were set in a maze. It was huge and Botan could tell that the middle had a fountain in it. Botan stood up and walked to the fountain, then sat down, leaning against it. The smell of a red rose filled Botan's body and the shadows seemed to make the form of a black dragon.  
  
'Hiei... And Kurama......' Botan thought. She had been thinking about them a lot lately. 'But why both of them?'  
  
She pondered to herself. "Aren't people only allowed to love one?" She asked aloud, knowing no one would answer her. A soft wind blew across the girls face, blowing her hair to the side, and making her look up at the sky. There was a single dim star surrounded by many bright stars.  
  
"That's what I am. One little confused dim star, that's going out. No one's helping me. I can't go through this alone. I need someone to love. I don't want to be the only dim star." Botan said, picking a black and red rose and braiding it into her hair. This was the only flower of its kind, and it looked so beautiful. Botan quickly put a spell that she had learned form Kurama on the rose. This spell would keep the rose alive until the person casting the spell died. Botan remembered learning it. Remembered thinking that they should make a spell that would show you to who you loved. But that adventure was made to be taken without the help of magic, or potions. That's why demons didn't fall in love, they were too lazy.  
  
Botan laughed quietly. An image of Kurama formed in the shadows. Behind him was Hiei. Botan looked at them, scared. "Are they real?" She asked standing up and looking at the two boys. Kurama walked over to Botan and smiled,  
  
"Botan..........." He said her name like it was a song, a beautiful word. Hiei then walked over to her and sat down on the side of the fountain,  
  
"Botan....." He also said her name, but not with grace as Kurama had done, it was more of like, like a soft wind, that barely gets to your ears, but always finds a way to be heard. Botan smiled and then closed her eyes. When she opened then again the two boys were gone,  
  
"illusion's, Ghosts on the wind." Botan whispered. She still didn't understand, but it was nice to see the boys' faces again. To hear them say her name. Botan curled up in a ball on the ground and fell into a soft slumber 


	7. Botan and Yoko

AN: I can't think of anything. Writers block. Shabbat Shalom.   
  
Kiwi: What's Shabbat Shalom?   
  
Aya: It's something Jews say on Saturdays when they can't think of Anything else to say.   
  
Kiwi: Oh.....   
  
Readers: ............................................ Who's Kiwi?   
  
Aya: Oh, she's my muse.  
  
Kiwi: Hi!!   
  
Aya: And that your official introduction.   
  
Kiwi: If I'm around then why do you have writers block?   
  
Aya: Because you're a bad muse! Buwahahahahaha   
  
Kiwi: Uh.......... Aya: I need help people! I have writers block!   
  
Kiwi: All you have to do is get 300 words.   
  
Aya: ONLY!!! I can only get one line. Hey I have 100 right now!   
  
Kiwi: You have at write a story at some point.   
  
Aya: Okay, I'll write a story. But I also have to think of a reason for Kokoro. Oh yeah. Sorry it's taken a while to update, I've been so busy with homework.   
  
Kiwi: Oh, and Aya doesn't own anything but for me and herself.   
  
Yusuke tripped over a tree's root and fell into an open portal. Hiei and Kurama followed Yusuke in, just without tripping. They landed in an empty valley in The Makai. The wind blew over them and rustled the wet clothes. Kurama shivered with slight pleasure. It was nice to be in a dry place again.  
  
"So now we look for......" Yusuke said, standing up. Kurama shrugged, "I guess we look for Botan. We have to find her." He said, turning to Hiei.  
  
Hiei nodded and opened the Jagan. "She's in a castle's garden. It looks like it's in the Forbidden Forest." Yusuke looked at Kurama for an explanation.  
  
"The great Forbidden Forest, Owned By The great Joe. Best friend of both Botan's Father and King Yama. He's very rich and popular." Kurama shrugged, "That's probably who Botan is getting married to."  
  
Yusuke nodded, "So while we are hanging out in a valley can some one tell me who Botan's dad is?"  
  
"Botan's Dad? In short, He's a freak." Kurama said laughing, "Mister Brannon Grim Reaper. He's the old grim Reaper of the northwestern hemisphere. You see there's a grim reaper for every hemisphere. They all come from the Grim Reaper family. The male Grim Reapers mostly marry River girls. Like what Botan is.  
  
The Male's become the grim reapers and the females become the makers of Heaven and Hell. But Botan and her Brother, Alex, are twins and Botan never wanted to become a maker of Heaven or Hell, so she fought until she got the job as the northeastern Grim Reaper. Alex and her have been fighting forever to get the job. But Botan's dad told Botan that she had to quit the Grim Reaper job once she was old enough to Marry Joe." Kurama took a deep breath, "So that's pretty much all I know about Botan. Other then some little facts here and there that aren't important and therefore this is all I can really tell you."  
  
Yusuke blinked, taking in Botan's whole history, and then asking the question, "So she's not really that bubbly?"  
  
Hiei smirked, "You should have seen her a hundred years ago."  
  
Kurama smiled, "A hundred years ago she was as far from being bubbly as anyone could get."  
  
"You mean Botan was once a punk?" Yusuke asked in awe.  
  
Kurama laughed, "Yep."  
  
"You knew her a hundred years ago?"  
  
"Yeah, I was Yoko then; we would hang out a lot." Kurama shrugged, "Hiei was there too. But he didn't hang out with us a lot."  
  
"Wow, lots of history. But you do know I hate history so why don't we start looking for Botan again." Yusuke shivered at the thought of school. All three boys started to walk again.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and let the wind guide him. 'Botan, why do I feel this way?' Kurama thought smiling, remembering a time, a long time ago. Flash back to a hundred years ago   
  
"Yoko!" Botan yelled chasing the silver haired Fox Boy. She finally caught the boy and jumped on him, "Why are you always like this?"  
  
"Like what?" Yoko asked, looking innocent. He looked at Botan. She had dyed her hair silvery while, like Yoko's, and she had light purple eyes.  
  
"Like.... I don't know, like you." Botan shrugged and pouted her silver lips.  
  
Yoko smiled, "Oh, you're so cute."  
  
Botan blushed, "I'm not going to forgive you. You stole my gold and chased away the cutest guy. He was about to ask me out!" Botan lay down with a sigh and closed her eyes, "Yuu is so cute."  
  
"He's an idiot with no brain. How could you like that freak?" Yoko asked, sitting next to Botan.  
  
Botan smiled, "He's cute. And he likes me. DUH!" Botan sat up and flicked Yoko's forehead.  
  
"He's not the only guy that likes you." Yoko said looking away.  
  
"Oh, really? Who else likes me? Joe?" Botan asked sarcastically. Yoko just smiled and walked away.  
  
End Flash back  
  
"KURAMA!!!!" Yusuke screamed, waking Kurama out of his thoughts. Kurama looked in front of them and saw a group of demons, ready to attack. "We will kill you! Evil minions of Koenma!" The leader said, he charged towards Yusuke. The other demons took the leaders example and started to charge. Kurama chuckled; they looked like a hoard of cattle. He pulled out the rose whip and slashed about ten demons, then let Hiei take care of the other ten.  
  
Yusuke killed the Leader and smiled. "They were weak." He started to walk again. Hiei and Kurama stayed a couple of steps away from Yusuke.  
  
"You like Botan?" Hiei asked Kurama, starring forward. Kurama looked at Hiei shocked,  
  
"Botan? Do I like Botan?" Kurama blinked and continued to walk, "I don't know........." Hiei nodded and walked ahead of Yusuke and Kurama. Kurama noticed something sad in Hiei's eyes when he asked the question. "What was wrong?" Kurama asked himself, walking along slowly.  
  
They soon reached the Forbidden Forest, a tall dark looming forest with a castle sticking out, right in the middle. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama stopped and looked at the entrance of the forest. All three of them thought the same thing, 'Oh man. How are we going to go through the forest? Who knows what's in there.'  
  
Kurama sighed, 'Botan, you had better be okay.'   
  
AN: Cool, I got over 300 words. And I don't have any more writers block. so now for thanks, I guess.   
  
Review responses:   
  
Robin Autumn: Thanks. I'm glad you like this story. And now I have a challenge. I'll try my best to get Hiei to like Botan. I'll try....   
  
Les: Yay! I like direct copies.......... I'm sugar high.   
  
Tai-04: Thanks. I'll try to update more often.   
  
shygurl: YAY!!!! Botan's Brother and Father. Alex and Dad-who-must-not-be- named, AKA: Brannon. Lots of votes for Hiei and Botan and one for Kurama and Botan. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
Hn-hiei: Ta-da!   
  
Anyone else: Sorry I can't see the reviews on this computer so for anyone who reviewed, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you did. And for the one flame I got, I like the s-mores I was able to cook with it, thanks. 


	8. Botan's family

AN: Okay, sorry this chapter is short, and it's been forever since I last updated. But soon school will be over and I'll try to update every day, unless I'm on vacation. So, yeah. I'll write really long time next. Thanks for all the people who updated, I love you all!!  
  
Botan sat up. It was about 12:00, and it was freezing. She brought her knees up to her chest and looked around.  
  
"It's lonely here. I don't like it." Botan said, she sighed, "I miss them. Koenma, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, all of them. And who am I talking to anyway? There's no one here." She looked down at the small rose and smiled, a song came to her mind and Botan started to sing,  
  
"Long Lost words whisper slowly to me, still can't find what keeps me here, When all this time I've been so hollow inside, when all this time I've been so hollow inside, I know you're still there."  
  
"That's pretty. You're a good singer." Yukina said walking up to Botan, "Why don't you ever sing?"  
  
"I never fell like singing." Botan said, looking up at Yukina. Yukina sat down next to her and smiled,  
  
"You should sing more often. It would lighten everyone's spirits."  
  
"Yukina I don't want to be here. I want to be back home." Botan said, barring her head in her arms. Yukina nodded.  
  
"Isn't it a bit late for you two girls to be outside?" Joe asked. He walked out of the shadows, "I figured out that we will marry in ten days." He said, and with those words the man left.  
  
Botan gawked, "Ten days!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I can't get married in ten days!!!!" Yukina moved back,  
  
"You don't have to scream in my ear. I'm sure Kurama and Hiei and Yusuke, and Kuwabara will come to save us." Yukina said, trying to lighten up Botan's mood.  
  
Botan lay down and gave a soft sigh, picking up the rose and putting it into her hair. Yukina smiled and stood up, "I'll leave you alone." She walked back into the castle. Botan sighed,  
  
"Kurama. Will Koenma actually send you and Hiei? Or will he only send the humans? Will you guys come in time?" Botan asked all of these questions as another hour passed.  
  
Ding, ding, ding. A bell rung and Botan woke from her soft slumber. She stood up and followed the dinging noise to a table where breakfast was set out. Botan blinked a couple of times as she looked at the people at the table. Yukina, Joe, Alex, Her dad, her mom. She was in the empty seat next to Yukina and Joe.  
"Botan, it's lovely to see you again." Botan's mom said with a soft fake smile. Botan also made a fake smile, she then glared at Alex. Alex grinned, obviously happy that Botan was getting married.  
  
For Twins Botan and Alex were very different, not just by their personality's but also by their looks. Alex had red hair, blue eyes, and lots of freckles. But he was also taller then Botan. Alex was a pervert and very rude, he also liked to play tricks.  
  
"Botan, have you thought about your wedding dress?" Brannon asked. Botan shook her head and looked up at her father.  
  
Brannon laughed, "You idiot. You have to get a wedding dress, that's the only thing that girls get to choice." Botan glared at her father.  
  
From then on Yukina and Botan just listened to the 'adults' talk. 


	9. Hiei in love?

AN: So.... Here's the next one. I might be wrapping this up, or I might make it really long. But it's really up to you reviews. Now, I have to ask, I don't know who Botan should end up with. So it's up to you people to decide, just leave a review and tell me who you want her to be with. And If I get a Tie will a bunch of people I'll just write a bunch of alternate endings. So the choices are: Kurama, Hiei, Joe, Koenma, Some freak that will show up in the last chapter, or any one else that people want.  
  
Kurama sat up and looked around. Hiei and Yusuke were still asleep. The three boys had walked into the forest and walked for a while, but soon set up a camp and fell asleep. Kurama stood up and brushed off the cloak he was using as a pillow. Botan was going to get married and there was no way he could get to her in time if he traveled with Yusuke and Hiei.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go alone." Kurama said quietly. He gathered up a pack of food and threw on his cloak to cover his whole body. And then the lonely, love-sick, kitsune walked onto the path and into the thick forest. His footsteps were quiet and quick.  
  
Hiei was the second to wake up. He looked around for Kurama, but when he saw no fox boy he stood up and packed up his stuff. Then sat down, leaning against a tree. Hiei was debating against weather to walk away looking for Kurama, or wait for Yusuke to get up and then stick around with him. It didn't take Hiei very long to decide. And soon Yusuke was left alone while Hiei walked away.  
  
Around noon Yusuke finally woke up and looked around, "Well aren't the nice. They left me all alone in a forest I know nothing about." Yusuke said. He stood up and started to walk, following the huge trail.  
  
Kurama walked along the path, slowly. He was lost in his thoughts about Botan. The Botan he used to know, and the Botan he knows now.  
  
"How could she have changed so much?" Kurama asked himself. He really didn't expect any answer, so when he got one the boy jumped about 3 feet into the air.  
  
"She became loyal to King Yama. That will change any one." Hiei said from a low tree branch. Kurama looked at him and leaned against a tree with his hand over his heart, "Hiei you scared me."  
  
"Yeah you jumped higher then I've ever seen you jump. And you are pale." Hiei said, laughing. Kurama gave his friend a death glare then jumped up to a Tree branch across from Hiei's.  
  
"I need to find her." Kurama said.  
  
"You're a love sick puppy." Hiei said with a smirk, but soon the smirk disappeared and he looked far off.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Love..........." Hiei answered. Kurama looked at Hiei, blinking, he really didn't think Hiei was the type of guy that would answer a question, and if he did then not answer like that.  
  
"Love? Your love?" Kurama finally asked after a long silence.  
  
"I don't know. I.........." Hiei hesitated, he didn't know whether or not to tell this to Kurama or not, but it seemed better then wondering about it all his life,  
  
"Botan, I keep thinking about Botan. I don't know why, but when ever I don't think about anything else Botan always pop's into my mind." Hiei said, he was pouring out everything once he opened his mouth. Maybe being around Human's really did make an effect on him.  
  
Kurama looked to the ground and smiled, "Is this the first time you've felt like this?"  
  
"Yes......." Hiei said shakily.  
  
"Oh, It's you're first crush. This is so cute." Kurama said smiling. By the death glare Hiei stabbed into Kurama, Kurama knew he was going to be in big trouble. He put his hands in front of him and sweatdropped, "I'm just speaking the truth, don't kill me."  
  
"Fine, I won't kill you..... Yet." Hiei said, "So this is my first crush? On a freaked out, blue haired, bubbly grim reaper?" Kurama laughed a bit, then shut up a bit.  
  
"Yep, it is. I'm glad you know this now. But.... Oh never mind, you'll find out later." Kurama said. He jumped off the tree branch and started to walk, followed by Hiei.  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked for a while, hoping they would run into something interesting or the castle at any point in time. Most of the way both were deadly silent, but every once in a while Kurama would say something about Botan or love. And Hiei would just listen. They walked side by side, steps in sequence. It took about 5 hours until Kurama and Hiei ran into something interesting, and when they did run into it, they literally ran in to it.  
  
Kurama walked into a white stone castle and then took a couple of steps back. Hiei watched Kurama and burst out laughing.  
  
"I think I broke my nose." Kurama said rubbing his nose. He glared at Hiei then looked back at the castle, "I guess we found it." He shrugged. Hiei finally stopped laughing and looked around at the castle.  
  
"Looks like there's a special occasion." Hiei stated. Both boys looked, hoping they weren't too late.  
  
AN: I have nothing to say here, so, Bye! ( 


	10. The Marrige

AN: I've updated and Well, I have nothing to say. But for the fact that since this took forever I promise that I will post chapter 11 very very very soon. Okay, so I hope you enjoy with and review!

Botan sat in her room, looking at her mirror. "I feel like a princess," She said, sighing inwardly. The skirt of her ivory dress draped around her petite figure, and the corset top was tied tightly in the back so she had to sit up straight. It was her wedding dress, an ivory gown, with blue tear-drop jewels sewed in the skirt, like stars glinting off the slivered moon. The dress was like those of the human Renaissance, low cut, silk and lace. Her Blue hair was piled on top of her head, crimped with small pieces falling out of place romantically, and a diamond tiara sat on the top of her head.

Botan slightly smiled, and the clock rang five clear rings. "Five, once it isseven my freedom is going to be forever taken away from me." She laughed and stood up, twirling in the dress. "I feel so alone now . . . and I'm talking to myself. Oh great. Maybe I can beg Joe to send me to an insane asylum." She said, though before she could think more on the subject, there was a knock on the door. Botan sighed and opened the door, to see the teenaged Koenma standing there in a tux. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was invited to the wedding," Koenma said, walking in the room and shutting the door.

"No, I mean, why are you here in my room and shutting the door?" Botanforced a playful smile.

"Botan, I love you."Koenamblurted out quickly andleaned in to kiss her.

Botan took a few steps and put a finger up to her lips. 'How many men must kiss me?' she thought to herself before the shock gained full control of her body. "You can't love me, Koenma. I'm getting married, and I don't love you." Koenma shook his head.

"But you don't love Joe either!" He shouted. "You can come with me, marry me and be safe. I won't take away your freedom! I will make you happy and you can do whatever you want. I just want you to be mine! Please Botan." He said. Botan's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! I'll just be ending up in the same fate; I'd just have a worse father-in-law!" She said shaking her head, trying to get the thought out of her head. "You may let me be 'happy' but I won't be! I can't be married to someone I don't' love! I made a promise to some one a long time ago and I can't break it! Koenma I won't be happy!"

Koenma frowned and kissed Botan on more time, then left the room. Botan sat on the ground and stared at the door hopelessly, whipping off her lips.

"How can this be happening to me?" She thought to herself. For the next hour Botan sat on the ground of her room, thinking. She wasn't in love with Joe, or Koenma. But somehow both men were in love with her. Or maybe it was only Koenma and Joe had only thoughts of the money he would be getting. No, neither of them were in love with her. Joe was in love with her family and the money. And Koenma was in love with the idea of being in love. He couldn't be in love with her because he didn't know her.

Only two people knew the real Botan and both of those guys were totally clueless to the fact. Hiei and Kurama didn't know it, they were naive to it. Botan sighed and shook her head in frustration.

"How did I turn into a Mary-sue?" She asked herself, frowning. "I should just take Koenma up and marry him so I don't have to deal with Joe anymore." She sighed and stood up, looking out the window.

That was when Botan saw Kurama and Hiei standing by the wall talking. "So now I'm the damsel in distress, Oh great!" She said, sticking out her tongue and then closing the blinds to her room.

That was the end of Botan's fight, shehad given up on resisting this wedding. She let her mother and all the other ladies fix her up to be someone she wasn't, and she listened quietlyas they told her tips to marrige and men. At stroke of seven Botan stood at the door, waiting for the song that would cue her.

Everyone stood as the Negenkai song started and Botan slowly walked down the isle, looking her soon-to-be husband in the eyes. The song was her metronome, and yet shebarely heard it.

Yukina stood next to Joe, holding her breath and wishing and hoping that this was all a dream. She knew it wasn't, but it's good enough to dream, and Yukina could only dream at the moment.

Click, click. The Sound resonated in Botan's ears as she walked to the man that was about to steal her life. Once Botan got beside Joe, she took a deep breath and looked at the man in front of her that started the demon wedding. The words dragged on and on, seeming to never end.

"Any one with a reason to stop this marriage, talk now." He said at the end. Botan looked at Koenma and shook her head. He took this in and slunk down in his seat, shutting his eyes.

"I have a reason." A voice came from Botan, and everyone turned to see Kurama and Hiei.

"What?" The demon man asked harshly.

"Botan Doesn't love this man, and he doesn't love her." Kurama said, keeping eye contact with Botan.

"That is not a reason. People do not always marry for love."

"But Botan will, and I won't allow a promise to be broken." Kurama smirked and pulled out the rose, while Hiei's hand clutched his Katana. Botan shut her eyes and swooned.

Kurama started to run towards her to catch the falling bride, but he was too late, as Hiei got there first, and he then picked her up bride style and took Yukina's hand, and led them out of the area. Kurama smiled and then started to fight the guards that were swarming in. Soon Yusuke came in and helped Kurama fight.

Once they had killed the guards and knocked out Botan's family and Joe, they went out to find Hiei. It didn't take too long as he was at the edge of the forest waiting. Once Yusuke and Kurama got to him, Hiei passed Botan on to Kurama. Yukina was looked at Hiei, with a little smile on her face. Hiei looked at her with a slight glare and then started to walk. Yukina shrugged. "He would be a good brother." She stated, and then walked after Hiei. Yusuke and Kurama laughed and then followed the two of them, with Botan still fainted in Kurama's arms.

P.S. I know who the pairing is going to be with, and I thank you all for putting in your two cents. Thanks to all!


	11. Dreams and memories

AN: hello boys and Girls. How are you today? I told you I'd update soon. But you must review. Please review. I will die if no one reviews. And well, I hope you like this chapter. It's really just filling you all in with the history. But I tried my best to make it good. I hope I did that well. And people, I have another YYH story Crash. It's not all fluffy and stuff, or at least the first chapter isn't. But I really want someone to read it and review. So to anyone out there that loves me, please read and review. Just don't be harsh. PLEASE! Oh, and review this story please. Also this is the longest chapter, I believe.

_A little blue haired, purple eyed girl walked through the forest. Her eyes set straight ahead, but the gleam in them showed that she wasn't looking. It was a sunny day, and most demons around were in town getting drunk or eating cold ice cream. Not the girl though, she was set on getting away from that house, that town that she livedin and going somewhere else. Away from the bickering parents and the overly drunk brother. Little did she know that this one walk would change her in ways no one can imagine. _

"_Ow!" A boy bumped into the girl. He was an inch or two taller than her, so when they fell and he landed on top the girl got to feel like a pillow. _

"_Get off!" The girl yelled, kicking him. The Boy quickly jumped off and grabbed her, pulling both of them to the side and in a couple of branched. _

"_Shut up." He said, putting a hand over her mouth. They stayed hidden in the branches until a few demons passed by and gone far enough away that they were out of sight. The Boy then stood up and looked at her. "What's your name?"_

"_Why do you want to know?" The girl asked, standing up and brushing off her dress. The boy quirked an eyebrow and laughed a bit._

"_I'm Youko Kurama." The boy said, bowing gracefully. "And I am in your debt milady." The girl laughed and looked at him. He was dressed in all white with long silver hair, golden eyes and fox ears with matching tails. _

"_Well then Sir Kurama, to pay off your debt you must tell me why those men were after you." She said, curtly. _

"_Well I am a master thief." Youko said, puffing out his chest trying to look kingly but in the end he just looked very commical. The girl laughed. "But Milady, that is not enough to repay you."_

"_My name's Botan." The girl said, curtsying. "And it is enough to repay me, oh great thief." Youko broke his act and stared at Botan in disbelief. _"_Botan Reaper? The Daughter of the Grim reapers? You're Rich, and famous, and you . . .don't like it do you?" He said the last comment after looking at Botan's disgusted face._

"_No I don't like it. And I'm not Botan Reaper. I'm Just Botan." Botan said, turned on her heel and started to walk. She didn't get very far when a hand touched her elbow. It was the softest skin she had ever felt, and she couldn't help but stop and wait for what he had to say. _"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just not every day that an orphan meets a famous person." Youko said, softly. _

_Botan turned around and chewed on her lip, thinking it over. _"_Fine. Would you like to walk with me?" Youko nodded, and smiled again. _"_So what do you want to be? When you grow up." He asked as they started to walk. _

_Botan looked at the boy and smirked. _"_The Grim reaper." She said defiantly._

"_But you're a girl. King Yama won't allow Girls to become grim reapers." Youko stated, looking forward. Botan shrugged and continued to walk. _

_The rest of that walk was pretty silent, only a few questions and answers were passed back and forth, none of which very important. Really in the end they ended up in the town that Botan had been escaping from, and they stood at the entrance looking at each other._

"_How old are you?" Youko asked. _

"_9 in human years." Botan said._

"_Negenkian, those are the years you go by?" Youko asked._

"_Yep. It's easier. How old are you?" Botan asked._

"_10 in human years." Youko said, matching Botan's defianttone when she answered. Botan laughed. "Well, will I see you again? Please." _

"_Maybe. Maybe I'll dye my hair silver and become a prostitute." Botan shrugged and walked into the town, leaving Youko there to watch her. _

When Botan woke up she was in her room in Reikai and all alone. It didn't matter to her though; the thoughts of her past were stuck in her mind. It seemed so impossible, that at one point she hadn't been working for Koenma. At one point she was being strangled by her family and her constant battle with her brother.

"Dreams," Botan whispered, shaking her head and walking over to look out the window. "I was happier then. I didn't have to hide my feelings, I didn't have to pretend. I was truthful." She smiled and sat on the window sill, hanging her leg out the window and swinging it.

Out, from the view of her window, Botan could see Hiei and Kurama sitting in one of the gardens talking. She smiled and watched them, not bothering to try and listen, she just watched their movements. Soon she had closed her eyes and recalled the memories back.

_Four years later Botan sat in a clearing of that same wood. Her hair was silver, but the eyes were the same. And she was still in a fancy dress. She sat, writing something on parchment, and watching the stream in front of her. Minutes after she had packed up her stuff and got ready to leave someone came up behind the girl and put his arms around her waist._

"_Beautiful." A dark dreamy voice whispered in her ear. Botan screamed and turned her head, looking into the familiar golden eyes. _

"_Youko? Youko Kurama?" She asked in disbelief. _

"_Milady." Youko stepped back and bowed, gracefully. Botan smiled. Both of them had grown in the years, Youko was so handsome, tall and a master thief. While Botan had become a very beautiful lady, filled in all the right places and glowing at every pearl white smile. "You are beautiful."_

"_You are a thief." Botan stated, looked at him. Youko nodded and handed Botan a beautiful pearl necklace. _

"_For you." Botan took it and put it on, then hugged Youko. _" _I haven't seen you for four years, and then you come back and you only have to give me a necklace? I'm disappointed." Botan turned on her heel and started to walk. _

_Youko laughed and walked up to her side. _"_I'll stay longer if it will make you happy." He said, smiling. Botan nodded and continued to walk. "I see you dyed your hair Silver, I'm hoping you haven't become a prostitute." _

"_I tried. My father went to the place and saw me." Botan stated calmly. Youko shook his head, and they walked into the town, this time Youko walked beside Botan. _

_It was a few months later, when everything seemed to happen. Botan sat at a park, flirting with a guy that Youko worked with at the apprenticeship. Youko and his 'friend' Hiei were walking by when Youko saw and paused in the walk. _"_Hey, Hiei, I'll meet you there. Okay?" Youko said. _

_Hiei nodded and continued to walk, he didn't know Botan, he had only seen her but he didn't care about her either. To The boy Botan was only a spoiled rich kid that couldn't do anything but for flirt and boss people around. So In short Hiei hated Botan._

_Youko walked over to the two and smiled politely. "Botan, Yuu." He said, nodding to both people. Both of them looked up and smiled. _"_Youko, shouldn't you be getting back to your job? After all you are not as lucky as us, and you must work, and be filthy for a living." Yuu said, smiling curtly and turning to Botan. Youko glared at Yuu, then turned to Botan._

"_Well I also have to be a thief for life, and there for." He took Botan hand and took a look at Yuu too see his jealousy rising, he took off the ring Yuu had given Botan, and he walked away. Botan stared at Youko and then stood up. _

"_I'm so sorry Yuu, he's just likes annoying me." Botan said curtsying. _

_Yuu murmured something about it being more then just annoying her, but Botan didn't hear, since she had already gotten out of the park and was casing after Youko into the forest. _

"_Youko!" Botan yelled chasing the silver haired Fox Boy. She finally caught the boy and jumped on him, "Why are you always like this?" _

"Like what?" Youko asked, looking innocent. He looked at Botan.

_  
"Like... I don't know, like you." Botan shrugged and pouted her silver lips. _

Youko smiled, "Oh, you're so cute."

Botan blushed, "I'm not going to forgive you. You stole my gold and chased away the cutest guy. He was about to ask me out!" Botan lay down with a sigh and closed her eyes, "Yuu is so cute."

"He's an idiot with no brain. How could you like that freak?" Youko asked, sitting next to Botan.

Botan smiled, "He's cute. And he likes me. DUH!" Botan sat up and flicked Youko's forehead.

"He's not the only guy that likes you." Youko said looking away.

"Oh, really? Who else likes me? Joe?" Botan asked sarcastically. Youko just smiled and walked away. Botan sighed and stood up, to follow him.

"_Youko don't walk away! Please!" Botan yelled after him. Youko turned around, a fire in his eyes. He walked over to Botan and put his hand on her shoulder._

"_When you grow up, promise me that you will marry for love. Not anything else." He said. Botan looked up at Youko and sighed._

"_Youko, what are you doing?" Botan asked. _

"_Botan please, promise me that." Youko said, hardening his grasp on her shoulder and leaning in a bit. Botan looked at Youko, her eyes pleading._

"_Okay. Youko, I promise you." She said. Youko blinked and but didn't let go, or lean back._

"_Thanks." He said, fighting with himself over weather he should kiss her or not. In the end Youko let go and took a few steps back. Botan smiled a bit and then turned around and started to walk back to town. Youko followed her. _

_That was the last day that Youko and Botan saw each other. Youko had left town with Hiei and Botan had went to Reikai to fight for her right to become a grim reaper. _

"Joe will come back, won't he?" Hiei said, standing up. Kurama nodded and looked up at Hiei.

"And the only way to get rid of him is to kill him. That will get us killed by one or another of the grim reapers. Or to have her marry Koenma, which is her choice not ours." Kurama said, also standing up.

"Hn." Hiei turned and started to walk back to the castle. Kurama sighed and followed him. "You used to hate her." He stated. Hiei looked at Kurama and then the memories came back.

"You said it yourself, she's different now." Hiei said. Kurama nodded. 'A fight with my best friend over a girl. I feel so much like a human now.' Hiei thought.

AN: Oh yeah, Thanks to heartluv and Robin Autumn for being the first to reviews on Chapter 10. and kblovagurl, that was very straight forward. I hope I don't disappoint any of you. I may though. I don't know. .. . wow I'm soooooo undecided. Well Have fun, chapter 11 will be up sooner or later.


	12. I Quit!

AN: I was going to go an a rant about editors here. But I've decided not to. Can you all see I'm on a writing spree? And if you keep reviewing I'll continue this spree! I have a great plan that's coming up and I hope you all like it. Or at least it will get me reviews! **Review fast or I will stop updating for the next three years!**

"Please King Yama, please. I worked so hard for this job, I need it. If I don't have this I will have to go back to my family or live with Joe or something horrible like that. And I know you don't really care, but I have been the best Grim Reaper you're had in a long time, and I'm not going to let my brother take this from me. You may be so sure that men can do this job better than women, but I know that I have done a better job then any of those other Grim Reapers that you have. Let me keep this job, I can prove that I can do it. Please King Yama, please." Botan pleaded. It was the next day, and she had found out that she was fired and Alex was now the grim Reaper. Next to Kin Yama, who was sitting on Koenma desk, stood Alex with a smart little smirk on his face and his eyes challenging Botan.

"No!" King Yama yelled, slamming down his fist. "The only reason you became a grim reaper in the first place was because your brother would rather sleep with women. But he's now the grim reaper and you are fired. You may be under a delusion that you are better than the three other guys, but they are better then you. Men are better then women. That is a fact and until you get that through your head you will be miserable with your hopeless dreams. Women are weak, that is why they are the one's always having to be saved, just like you were. Anyways, I can't have a reaper that is disloyal to her family, and refuses to marry. Now get out of my sight." Yama said, tossing off the last two sentences like they were a bag of trash. Botan sighed, tears forming in her eyes and she left the office. Koenma was standing right out side the door, and when Botan came out he stepped forward to say something, but Botan just brushed him aside and walked to her room, where Yukina waited.

Yukina didn't have to ask weather or not Botan had gotten her job back. Botan just stormed in the room, slammed the door so hard that it just bounced back open. She had pulled out a suitcase and threw it on the bed. Then started to put in come random human clothes that were in the room, and the money.

"That Pompous jerk! Does he really think that this will stop me? He's just stupid and pathetic! This is the only way he knows to get rid of women! He hurts them and brings down their spirit, but I'll get him back. I swear I'll show him." Botan said as she slammed clothes into the suitcase. After a while Botan calmed down and sat next to Yukina.

"Um, you were talking about King Yama right?" Yukina asked timidly.

"No, Alex. If I was talking about King Yama I'd be saying things much worse then that." Botan looked at Yukina and sighed. "I'm through with men."

"Really?"

"No." Botan lay back on the bed. "Just the one's I know." Yukina nodded. There was a silence, as both girls were left to their thoughts. But after a while Botan gasped and sat up. "Let's go to Negenkai, live like humans! Get jobs, and just be normal." She said. Yukina looked at Botan, and smiled at her as if she was insane. Botan smiled innocently.

"You're serious aren't you." Yukina asked, sighing and she thought about it. "Give up my search for my brother and let him find me? Fine, I'd like that." Yukina and Botan laughed a bit. "But you're only 18 in human years, and I'm 16. And Kurama said that I'd have to go to school, and he's 19 and he's still going to school."

"He's going to college. I don't have to go. I can work for some rich guy. And I'll pay for your way in school. You're smart, Naive, but smart." Botan stated.

Yukina smiled and rested her head on Botan's shoulder. "Will you be happy?" Yukina asked, looking out the open door. Botan nodded. "How long will it take Joe to find you?"

"Maybe a day, maybe fifty years. I want to take that chance." She leaned her head on top of Yukina's. "We don't have to stay in Japan. I'd rather not. Alex will be there. We could go to New York. Ryan, the Grim Reaper there, he's really nice to me and he could get us an apartment and pay for it for the first two months, until I get a steady job."

"You've thought about this before." Yukina smiled. "What will you do when Joe does find you?"

"I'll figure that out when it happens." Botan stood up and took her suit case. "Are you with me?" Yukina smiled and took out an already packed suit case from the side of the bed. "Two steps ahead of you." She said. Botan laughed and walked out the door and through the busy halls, followed by Yukina.

At the entrance of the place Hiei and Kurama sat silently, waiting for the girls to see what was happening. When they heard the footsteps both of them stood up and looked at the two girls and their suitcases.

"Going to look for Yukina's brother?" Kurama asked hoping that was what they were doing, titling his head a bit. Yukina shook her head.

"I've realized that I've been looking for years and I still haven't found him. So if he wants to find me he can. And I'll let you and Hiei be sure he knows when I am and promise me you'll make him come to visit, even if he won't tell me who he is. Make him visit a lot."

Kurama smiled, wondering if Yukina already knew it was someone in that group. "I Promise. But where are you going?"

"We are going to Negenkai to live. Probably New York, or somewhere else in America." Botan said, raising her head high. Kurama and Hiei both nodded in unison, slowly. Botan and Yukina smiled and walked past them.

"Botan, wait." Kurama walked over to her and touched her elbow lightly. Yukina kept walking, but Botan stopped, turned and looked at Kurama, waiting. "I. . ." He paused and looked back at Hiei. Hiei had turned away, he knew what Kurama was going to do, and he didn't want to see it. "Here." Kurama pulled out a paper and wrote his address and e-mail, with Yusuke's and Kuwabara's. "Write me, I'll make sure Hiei and I both respond. And Yusuke and Kuwabara too. We'll miss you." Botan nodded, looked at Hiei, and then followed Yukina. Both of them walked through the portal.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Hiei asked when Kurama walked back up to him. Kurama looked at Hiei and then shook his head and started to walk towards the portal. Hiei knew what Kurama meant by this, and he was slightly happy for the fact. Both Kurama and Hiei walked through the Portal.

* * *

"You mean Botan left us?" Yusuke asked, pouting. Kurama nodded.

"And Yukina's gone!" Kuwabara wailed out from the corner he was crying at. "I don't go on one mission with you and she leaves me!" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"No one likes Alex, though." Yusuke stated, ignoring Kuwabara. Kurama nodded and slunk down in his couch. The four of them were sitting in Kurama's apartment eating Chinese and watching American cartoons.

"Maybe would could quit. Let them find new spirit detectives." Kurama said, looking at Yusuke. "Koenma said we had already paid off our debt, and as long as Hiei stayed 'nice' he could stay here with me."

"It would give me time to actually stay with Keiko and work at the shop."

"And I would be able to finish college without taking eight years."

"And Kuwabara could actually stay with a job for more then three days."

"But life might be boring."

"No, it will be a new adventure. And Koenma will call us if he really needs us."

"Yeah, I guess. But what about King Yama? He won't allow it, will he?"

"I don't know. He'll be okay if we tell him that we'll always be there if he needs us, right?"

"Truthfully, I don't know."

There was a silence as Kurama and Yusuke thought this over. "He will." Yusuke said in the end. Freedom hung in the room after that.

AN: Have you notice that I have an ending and a beginning AN and neither of them say important things? Well review lots and I'll give you a. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Free kiss from Hiei or Kurama! Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha


	13. Ms Yoshimi

AN: Okay people, don't hate me for this. I really don't want to hated. Please please still love me and review alot! PLEASE REVIEW!

Over the next year the four boys had quit and they went off on life as normal or at least half-way normal humans. Hiei lived with Kurama and really didn't do anything important other then waste Kurama's money on ice cream and do other little jobs. Kurama on the other hand went to an IB league college and worked at Yusuke's shop for money. Kuwabara and Yusuke worked and Kuwabara went to a college. It was pretty much life as normal, other then the whole writing letters to Botan all the time.

Botan and Yukina did almost the same thing. Yukina went to school and worked as a waitress at a café, and Botan worked as a secretary to a very rich company around the world, that did something or another, of which Botan still couldn't figure out what it was. Ryan the grim reaper had found them a very nice apartment near the school and job, and when ever they had money problems he would help them out, since grim reapers are paid quite a bit. Both Botan and Yukina kept in contact with the boys with calls and e-mails and IM's.

"Ms. Yoshimi! Ms. Botan Yoshimi!"

Botan looked up at the call of her name and saw her boss standing right in front of her. "Sir?" She asked, putting down the pen that was in her hand and putting her hand over the paper that she had been writing.

"Has Marcus gotten those papers in yet?" He asked, leaning on the desk with a sly smile on his face and trying to get a glance of what was on the paper.

"No, would you like me to call him down?" Botan asked, slipping the paper through the little slot behind her desk so the paper would fall on the ground.

"Yes. Tell him to come to my office." He nodded and walked back into his office. Botan rolled her eyes and called up Marcus. "Mr. Argot wants to see you in his office with the papers you're supposed to turn in." She said, hanging up once he said he was coming. There was a noise on the computer in front of Botan and she jumped a bit. When she finally realized that is was just an IM she calmed herself and looked at the computer screen.

Fox: What's up?

Botan laughed and looked at her boss's door. He wouldn't be coming out anytime soon.

Reaper: Nothing, I'm at work. You?

Botan replied.

Fox: Eh, I'm at a café drinking coffee. Hiei says Hi. It's boring over here.

Reaper: Kurama you're always bored when you write me.

Botan looked up to see Marcus appear. "Hey. He said to just go in." Marcus nodded and walked into the office, Botan looked back to the computer screen.

Fox: I'm not. Just all the times you remember. Well I have to go, just wanted to see if you were okay. Bye.

Reaper: Buh bye :-P

Botan shut down the IM and sighed, there was never anything to do when worked as a secretary. The phone rang.

"Argot's international, chief executive offices, may I help you?" Botan answered cheerfully.

"Botan?" The voice said from the other side.

"Oh Yukina, are you okay?" Botan asked. There was a silence from the other side. "Yukina?"

"Can you get off work, I need help." Yukina said, quietly. Botan looked at the clock and sighed.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Home."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Botan hung up and stood up, walking to Mr. Argot's office. She knocked on the door and stuck in her head. "I'm going to leave." Mr. Argot looked up at her and nodded. Botan left the office and got onto the elevator down. She hurried home and went up to the third floor to her apartment.

"Yukina? I'm home!" Botan announced as she shut the door and took of her shoes in habit. Yukina walked up to Botan, tears falling from her eyes, and she handed Botan a little thermometer like thing. Botan looked at Yukina and then down to the thermometer thing. There was a blue strip on the screen. "Is this . . .?"

Yukina nodded and she sat on the ground. "I didn't understand. What's blue mean?" She asked through her sobs. Botan sat down next to Yukina and hugged her. No one spoke, until Yukina finally stopped crying and looked at Botan. "I am, aren't I?"

Botan nodded. "Who?"

"I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd tell Hiei and Kurama and I didn't want them to know. It was Tim, Tim did it." Yukina said, the tears coming back.

"Tim? My boss Tim? Tim Argot. The dude that owns the café you work at?" Botan asked in disbelief.

"He said . . . he told me not to tell . . . he said that since the guy I love is so far away . . . he said he wanted to show me 'pleasure'. . . I didn't want to . . . I love Kuwabara . . . it didn't matter to him." Yukina said, never finishing anything that would make since enough.

Botan shook her head and hugged Yukina again. "I'm not mad and I won't be. You have to understand that. And then you have to calm down and tell me the whole story. What happened between you two? And what do you mean by he didn't want you to tell?"

"He works for Joe. He said so, and he said Joe told him that he could do anything he wanted with me." Yukina said, swallowing her tears. "I was cleaning up and he started talking to me, asking me things. He bought me a soda and we talked. I told him about Kuwabara. Then he asked me if I was a virgin. I didn't understand, I was dizzy. He told me that he'd show me pleasure. I felt so dizzy, I couldn't talk. So I just nodded dumbly. And then he took me to his house and he. . ." She stopped and started cry again. Botan stood up and made some tea for her.

About an hour later Yukina had finally stopped crying and was sipping the tea.

"Two months ago you said you had spent the night at a friend's house that was the night wasn't it?" Botan said, really just thinking it through, not wanting an answer. "And then you kept complaining that your clothes were too small around the waist and you were getting sick a lot. I should have known." She shook her head. "I hate that man."

Yukina looked up at Botan and sipped her tea some more. "Are you going to tell them?" Botan shook her head and looked at Yukina. "And the baby?"

"Yukina, I'm going to let you have the kid if you want. I don't think we'd have enough money for an abortion, and anyway, if we wanted we could try and sue Mr. Argot." Botan laughed a bit and took Yukina's hand. "I won't tell Kurama or anyone, not yet. But when you have the child. . . We'll think about that then." Yukina's squeezed Botan's hand, happy that she lived with Botan.

"Hello?" Botan had picked up the phone on the last ring. Her hair was still dripping wet and a towel wrapped securely around her body.

"Hey, it's Kurama. Yusuke's worried that you died since we haven't heard from you for a few months." Kurama said from the other side of the phone. Botan looked at Yukina, who nodded, and so Botan put the phone on speaker.

"Six to be exact." Botan said. "But anyway. How are you?"

"Fine. And how's Yukina?"

"Well she's defiantly become less naïve. But other than that there's nothing different." Botan shrugged and looked at Yukina. "Um, well Yukina wants to say something."

"Um. . . Hi." Yukina said timidly. "Is Hiei there?"

"Yes, would you like to talk to him?"

"No, you'll tell him." Yukina paused and bit her lip. "I'm . . . six months pregnant." Yukina said quickly, and then she took a deep breath and waited. There was silence from the other side of the phone and it seemed that Kurama was telling Hiei.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked finally. Yukina smiled a bit, knowing that Kurama knew it hadn't been her choice. Botan took the phone back and put it off speak phone.

"She's okay. But Hiei?" Botan looked at Yukina, who just looked back at her, confused.

"He's shocked. Mad. Who did it?" Kurama answered.

"Mr. Argot."

"Your boss?"

"Yep." Botan smiled. "Next month is when the Baby is being born, and we want you and Hiei and Kuwabara and Yusuke to come. I'll pay for the tickets. And Yukina really has to tell Kuwabara something."

"Okay. We'll come. But you will not pay for the tickets. Bye." Kurama hung up.

"They are coming." Botan said.

Kurama looked at Hiei after he had hung up. "We're going to visit them and see the baby be born." Hiei didn't answer and just walked out the room. Kurama sighed and leaned against the wall. "Hiei this is more then just Yukina being pregnant, isn't it?" Kurama asked. Hiei didn't answer, which was a yes to Kurama. "You still like Botan, and I do to." Kurama sighed, as by that time he was talking to himself. "What will I do?"

AN: Okay, well don't hate and I promise you I'll update really really really really soon. Just don't hate me, and I love everyone that reviews really really soon!

kblovagurl: I promise you Kurama will kiss Botan. I really really promise!

Pooka- yay! I love you! You're nice. But really, read the story not just the lest chapter. Lazy boy.

heartluv- and he never will! Muwahahahahaha. No wait, he'll declare his love with a thousand white roses and a black horse. Yep it will be very very cute.


	14. Yukina's love

AN: This chapter is not the best. But now that spring break is over and school is here, I will probably taking a longer time updating. Lot's of math and all that. So this chapter is a bit rushed, I'm really sorry about that. Don't hate me, and review lots so I have a motive to ignore my homework and do this instead.

Botan sat at the kitchen table and watched as Yukina lay on the couch flipping through channels on the television. Yukina looked Pregnant, now on her seventh month it seemed to have caught up with her. They were waiting around for Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara to show up and it seemed to be taking forever.

"I'm nervous." Yukina said, breaking the silence. Botan smiled but stayed silent. "When should I tell him?" Yukina asked, looking over at Botan, and sitting up a bit.

"In three days we'll go see a play. Then we'll get dinner and come home. Yusuke and Keiko will be sent to their room, and I'll take Kurama and Hiei somewhere. You and Kuwabara will be left in the front room." Botan shrugged. "Just tell him."

Yukina sighed and looked back at the TV. "I'm still nervous." Yukina repeated. Botan laughed and stood up. There was a knock on the door at that moment and both girls took a deep breath then Botan opened the door and looking at the five faces.

"Botan cut her hair!" Yusuke said, hugging her and then turning to where Yukina was. "And Yukina gained a bit of weight!" He laughed and hugged Yukina too. Kuwabara followed Yusuke in and started at Yukina for a moment before he ran over and hugged her then started blasting off questions on if she was okay and what was going to happen and all of that. Keiko hugged Botan, complimented her on her hair, and then walked in to help Yukina escape Kuwabara's interview.

Kurama stood in the door way and stared at Botan, with Hiei behind him. Botan smiled innocently and folded her hands behind her back. "Hi?" She said, figuring it was the best word to say. It was awkward there, and Botan couldn't figure out why. She had talked to Kurama a million times before, and it had never been that awkward.

"Hi." Kurama said, taking a step in. "Is Yukina okay?" He asked, trying to avoid any thing weird.

Hiei, by that time, had walked into the room unnoticed and stood behind the couch Yukina was on.

"Yeah." Botan answered Kurama's question, she took a few steps back, and Kurama walked into the room. Botan shut the door.

"Kurama! Hiei!" Yukina smiled when she saw both of them. "How are you both?" Hiei Hn-ed and Kurama shrugged. Yukina and Keiko laughed.

It took a day for everyone to get situated in the apartment, but in the end Keiko and Yusuke slept in Botan room, Yukina slept alone in her room, and Botan, Hiei, and Kurama slept in the front room. It was normal after that.

Botan, who still worked for Mr. Argot just so she knew where he was, had taken the first two weeks off. The whole group was staying until the baby was born, but Botan did still have to work at some point. So the first day was used to get the feeling of home, and the second was so they would see the sights of New York. Yet it was the third day that had actually been planned, and most of the important things happened.

"Is it fancy?" Keiko asked. The girls were gathered in Yukina's room, and they were figuring out what to wear to the play.

"Very. This is Broadway and we're going to be on one of the balconies." Botan answered. "The guys are all wearing Suits."

"Hiei in a suit?" Keiko laughed and pulled out a very fancy gold dress. "Will this work?" Botan nodded and pulled out an elegant black dress for Yukina.

"There. Keiko get dressed, Yukina get dressed. I'll be back." Botan smiled and walked out of the room, to Yusuke, who was already in his suit and waiting for everyone. "Yusuke will you take Keiko to your room tonight after dinner. Please." She asked. Yusuke didn't ask questions and just nodded. Botan smiled and walked into her empty room, then pulled out the dress she had been saving for this night.

Botan came out of her room to all of her friends sitting and waiting for her. She was wearing her wedding dress, but it had been dyed a teal and black, and the veil and crown matched. She looked stunning and drop-dead-gorgeous.

Kurama looked up first and he smiled, blushing slightly. Hiei was the second, and it had quite the same effect on him just there was no smile of blush, just shock and envy that she would be too elegant for him and just right for Kurama.

"Well let's go." Yukina said, standing up and walking to the door. She was really too nervous to think straight, and Keiko and Botan understood that, so they followed her and the group walked out the door.

The group sat in the lower balcony at the play, and they all enjoyed themselves. Even Kuwabara and Yusuke, even though it was a musical. But that was why Yukina and Botan had picked the play, it was a musical and everyone died. Oh the great wonders of Les Miserables. It lasted around three hours, so around nine-o-clock the group left the theater and headed to dinner.

"It was cool." Keiko said when they were all settled and eating. "I like Jean Valjean." She said in a perfect French accent. Botan and Yukina laughed. Yusuke and Kuwabara and Kurama were in their own conversation about the French Revolution. Hiei just kind of watched both conversations.

"I hate his name. Can never pronounce it." Yukina said.

"You can't even say the name of the play." Botan laughed. Yukina shrugged and sipped her water.

They ordered and ate, and ordered desert and ate. In the end the group was all walking home.

"Kurama, what did you think of the Play?" Botan asked, looking back at him. Kurama shrugged and looked up at the sky. "It was nice." He stated.

"And Hiei, what did you think of it?" Botan asked, smiling. Hiei looked at her and Hn-ed. Botan shrugged and looked at Yukina, who kept looking back at Kuwabara and biting her lip. Botan took Yukina's hand. "It will be okay Yukina." She said. "He loves you."

Hiei looked back at Kuwabara and then to Yukina, putting two and two together. He glared at nothing in particular. Both Botan and Kurama caught his glare and sighed in Unison. Once they got a block away from the house Hiei walked away from the group and went somewhere else, away from everyone.

When they got home Yusuke pulled Keiko into Botan's room, and Botan took Kurama to the patio. Leaving Kuwabara and Yukina in the front room.

"Five stories up." Kurama stated, looking down from the patio and laughing. Botan looked at him, rolled her eyes a bit, and leaned against the wall next to the screen door. "When will Hiei be back?" Botan asked. Kurama looked at her, envy taking the best of him.

"You look beautiful." Kurama said, walking over to her and ignoring the question. Botan smiled and blushed a bit. "Thanks." She said. Kurama smiled and walked in so he was about an inch away from Botan. "Botan . . ." Kurama whispered, his hand moving to the small of her back, and the other hand on her neck. He moved in closer and looked into Botan's eyes, to make sure that he was welcome.

Botan was holding her breath, waiting for what she knew would happen, and she was happy about it. It was shown by the sparkle in her eyes, a sparkle that made Kurama's heart jump. Their lips met and Botan moved her hands to Kurama's neck, bringing him in closer, just by instinct.

The screen door slammed close and Botan and Kurama were broken from the kiss to see Hiei walking into Yukina's room and shutting the door. Botan looked at Kurama, snapping back into reality. "I have to talk to him." She said, smiling a bit and walking into the house. She knocked on her bed room door.

"Hiei?" Botan asked as she opened the door and stepped in. Hiei was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Botan walked in, shut the door behind her and sat down on a chair, watching Hiei. "Kuwabara and Yukina are together now." She said. Hiei didn't move. "You should tell her. She'd be happy. It's what she needs right now."

"And you know everything that she needs?" Hiei growled out, his stare turning to a glare. Botan shivered and pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them. "Why don't you want to tell her? She deserves to know! I'd want to know. You don't even know what it's like, to have something hidden from you or to know something so important but the other person doesn't know. You ignore that feeling." Botan said, glaring softly at Hiei.

Hiei sat up and looked at Botan. "You want to know something." He said, still with a growl like tone. "Botan, I love you. Do you know what that feels like? To love someone that doesn't even care about you? Do you know what it's like to Love someone so much that you act out of Character? NO! You don't! So don't go telling me what I feel because you don't know me! You don't pay attention to me!" Mentally Hiei was yelling at himself, for blowing up like that, and for hurting Botan, but in the end he felt better.

Botan was staring at Hiei, tears in her eyes. She shook her head, over and over again, trying to get the feeling out of her mind. That feeling of betrayal and mind shattering pain. "Hiei . . ." A tear feel from her cheek.

AN: Yeah, Review!


	15. Meet Joe, again

**AN:** I probably won't be updating as much now that school has started again. Okay so technically isn't been on forever and I just haven't gotten to actually writing this, but still. Summer break starts next week and I'll try my hardest to update even more, but I have a lot of stuff going on this summer. Too bad I'm not going to Greece. Anyway, the only reason why I am updating is because I was trying to find a good story to read but I couldn't find one so I gave up. Oh, and because My friends all ditched me.

Yukina softly knocked on the door, then walked in anyway and looked in between Botan and Hiei. There was a silence before Yukina shook it off and stuck out her Left hand in excitement. "Looky!" She said.

Botan broke her eyes away from Hiei and looked down at Yukina's hand, her every famous 'fake' smile showing on her face. On Yukina's ring finger there lay a beautiful diamond that was surrounded by small aqua-marine stones, and it all was held on a silver band. "You're engaged!" She jumped up and hugged Yukina.

"So after you have the kid will you be moving back?" Botan asked a hint of sadness that only Hiei could tell was in her voice. Yukina nodded and hugged Botan back, then ran to Hiei and hugged him. She then ran out of the room.

Botan and Hiei followed her out.

* * *

Botan, Yukina, and Keiko sat around watching TV and waiting for the boys to finish cooking. There was silence between the girls, as they listened to the boys talking and laughing. 

"Botan . . ." Yukina said, calmly getting her attention. Both the girls looked at her and waited for the answer. "My water just broke. Or whatever I'm supposed to say when this happened."

Everyone looked at Yukina wide eyed, and for a moment they were still. Then the chaos started and after a while they were all gathered around Yukina and her new born baby girl.

"What are you going to name her?" Keiko asked.

"Hum. . . Riin." Yukina smiled and hugged her baby. "I love her." Botan smiled and hugged Yukina, momentarily forgetting about her troubles with Kurama and Hiei, who were on opposite sides of the room.

"I love the name." Kuwabara smiled. "And we're a big happy. . ." He was cut off as the door slammed shut and they all turned to see Joe standing in the door way with a smirk.

"Family." Joe finished for Kuwabara. "No, because that child is mine, unless you want to give me Botan instead."

"In your dreams freak!" Keiko put her hand on her hips to challenge him. Yusuke rolled his eyes and then looked at the other three Spirit Detectives for conformation.

"We fight. If you win you get both, but if we win you die." Kurama said, stepping forward.

"Fine." Joe smirked even more. "Lead the way." Yusuke nodded and the four Detectives plus Joe walked out side. The girls waited for a moment, then all turned and looked out the window to see the boys outside, starting the fight.

"This is bad." Keiko said.

"Why, don't you trust them . . .? Okay I don't really trust them." Botan sighed and sat next to Yukina. "Why does he want the baby?"

"Because he's an evil man that like to leave destruction at his wake?" Yukina asked cutely. Botan and Keiko laughed and turned away from the fight. "They'll win, they always win, other then when they lose. But they mostly win! And I know that they know that this is so much more important then any other battle because people they really really really really care about are at stake, even if Riin has only been alive for an hour." She nodded and hummed softly to Riin.

"She's right." Keiko looked at Botan and smiled. "Kurama and Hiei love you to much to loose." Botan blushed and looked back out the window with out saying a word. Keiko laughed.

There was a really long silence as the girls continued to watch the battle.

"I'm going to stay here." Botan said after a while. Keiko and Yukina both looked at her questioningly. "When you all go back to Japan I want to stay here."

"Okay. Why?" Keiko asked.

"Because I like it here, it's pretty and it will let me figure out what to do with my life." Botan replied, with a slight smile. Keiko nodded and looked back at the window.

"This is going way to fast." Yukina stated.

"The battle?" Botan asked.

"No, this whole thing with Joe. It's going to fast. He's not one of those villains who talks too much." She sighed. Keiko shook her head with a slight laugh.

Outside the boys kept attacking Joe, trying to weaken him, yet instead getting the opposite effect. Every time they attacked he got stronger and they got weaker.

"Has anyone else noticed that this isn't doing anything?" Yusuke asked rhetorically. Kurama looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas." Hiei grunted.

"Kurama what do you know about him?"

"Um . . . he's evil and he wants to marry Botan?" Kurama shrugged.

"Come on you have to know something." Yusuke Shot his spirit gun in a weak attempt to do anything. Kurama shook his head and looked at Hiei, passing the question up to him.

"All I know is that he's vulnerable to lightning and he sucks up spirit energy." Hiei said.

"And if this was an anime I would have fallen over." Yusuke said. "Hiei, we could use that you know." Hiei shrugged.

Kuwabara glared at Hiei pathetically. "But we have no lightning."

"Do we know anyone who does?" Yusuke was about to shoot the spirit gun again, then stopped. "Anyone who we haven't already killed." He added before Kuwabara could say anyone's name.

"Um . . . no one." Kurama hit Joe with his whip, Joe dodged again.

"You can not defeat me!" Joe yelled, hitting Kurama and Yusuke with some kind of spirit attack. Kurama winced as he tried to sit up, holding onto his stomach.

"Ow." Yusuke said unemotionally. "You know, I'm being to like fighting at hospitals."

"Ha ha." Kurama rolled his eyes. "What are we supposed to do? I . . . We can't let Joe take Bo . . . the girls."

Yusuke looked at Kurama suspiciously, then let it go since they were in the middle of a fight and stood up leaning on Kuwabara. "What we need is a way to make lightning." He faintly dodged Joe's next attack, which Kurama had to pathetically roll away from. Hiei rolled his eyes, and despite the fact that he was mad at Kurama, He helped him up.

"Generate a storm?" Kuwabara looked up at the sky. "Pretty cloudless day isn't it."

"I don't want to die again. There has to be some other way to kill the guy. "

"You mean instead of just sitting her and talking, while we try to dodge everything he throws at us?" Hiei asked.

"Which is the long way of calling all of us cowards." Kurama replied. Hiei gave Kurama a reprimanding looking, then tried to attack Joe. Sadly it didn't work and he went back to the group.

"Convoco coloro che è trapo del vais." Joe was muttering.

"What's he doing?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well he's just summoning up a bunch of demons from the darkest parts of Makai." Kurama shrugged absentmindedly.

Yusuke nodded and looked at the forest next to them. "Let's run?" He offered. Kurama nodded the four of them run into the forest until they found a little clearing with a stream.

"So now we're running cowards." Hiei said.

"There's a portal to Makai close by. Maybe we can lead them there. Since those kind of summons can't live in Makai." Kurama pointed up ahead to a little portal.

"What about Joe?" Yusuke asked, walking towards the portal.

"He'll follow and maybe we'll be lucky and either the weather will be different or we'll find someone that can play with lightning." Yusuke nodded and walked up to the Portal with the other three. They stood at the entrance and waited.

Botan stood up. "I'm going to help them fight. Keiko watch Yukina and Riin, I'll be back." She smiled and then climbed through the window and snuck past Joe and his minions, then into the forest. She smiled when she found the boys and saw their stunned faces when they saw her.

"You should be in the hospital!" Kurama said, stepping forward to Botan. Hiei glared at him for a moment, then turned away.

"And let my life be in your hands. Ha." Botan smiled. "Anyway, I know things you don't know. And I have connections in Makai that could help."

"But can you even fight?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, I have my own powers you know." Botan smirked and walked up to the portal. "So, I'll meet you there." Botan walked through, feeling pretty good again, now that she was doing something that she loved, something that she used to do that made her feel better about her life and happier.

Kurama looked at Yusuke and they both shrugged, then stood their ground as the demons and Joe came into view. "Once they get across the lake we jump through." Yusuke ordered, looking at Kuwabara. "One by one, you first, then Kurama, then Hiei, then me. Get back far away from the portal, and make tell Botan to shut it down the moment Joe comes through since he'll be in back." Kuwabara nodded and jumped through the Portal, since Yusuke's speech was just long enough.

"Close the Portal once Joe gets through." Kuwabara said running to the other side of the valley that they had landed in. Botan nodded and stayed where she was. "Aren't you coming?" Kuwabara asked.

"I can't close portals from too far away. Sorry." She waited as Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke ran through and got next to Kuwabara. Next the minions, who disappeared once they stepped through, and finally Joe. Once he was all the way through Botan zipped up the portal and ran back to the Spirit Detectives.

"So where are these 'connections' of yours?" Yusuke asked.

"Follow me." Botan smiled and turned to Joe. "Catch us if you can!" she yelled, then walked into the forest. "We'll have to run, keep up or you'll get lost." They four nodded. Botan smiled and started to run, Hiei right next to her, and the other four trailing them.

"I know this forest." Hiei said. Botan looked at him. "It's the one . . . your getting them aren't you."

"Don't tell Kurama."

"Why not? I know that you two have a past together, how come he can't know that we have a past together?" Hiei said threateningly. Botan looked at him pleadingly. Hiei stopped running, knowing that the other three were just following their footprints and were far behind. "Botan." Botan kept on running, and Hiei joined her again.

"I just . . ." Botan sighed. "Our past is really different." She was still looking at Hiei, and didn't notice that he had stopped, soon Botan ran into a wall and she was flung back and fell onto the ground. "Ow."

Hiei laughed and walked up to her. "Ditz." He leaned against the wall and smiled. Botan rolled her eyes and stood up. "I won't tell him."

"It's still beautiful." Botan said, looking up at the old Renaissance type castle. It was huge and old, but perfectly preserved. "I wonder if they kept my room the same."

"Well since they happen to be your best friends and not your family, I'm going to guess, yes." Hiei looked forward and erased his smile when he saw Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in sight. As soon as they got to the castle Botan smiled and knocked on the door of the castle. There was silence and Botan crossed her fingers hoping someone was home. After a while the door slowly creaked open and a figure appeared in the shadowed doorway.

"Botan?"

**AN:** Okay, I've been thinking, because I finally know the end of this story and it may or may not be coming up soon, decided upon how long the battles and stuff will last. Um, I lost my train of thought. So anyway, I want to write about Botan's past, the past that I have created in this story. So would anyone read it if I did do that?

And onto other news, who likes the story, I hope you all still like it! And I hope I get lots and lots of reviews. YAY! And now I'm bored again and will find a title and post this.


	16. A Nymph

AN: Hi. I'm alive. Some what. Well My friend and I posted a story on this account a week ago, and I was thinking that I would love to finish off this cute fluff story even if I don't have any of my readers left. Why, you ask with a look of confusion. Well because it's a cute little fluff story and I have the last chapter all written and pretty, and so I might as well get to there and then I can boast that I have finished a fanfic. So if any of my readers are still around with all of the endless sympathy and love I know you have, please review, and to any new readers (if there are any) well this is an old, old story, but please, also review. So I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

_The sun shimmered that day as Botan kicked a rock down the road, forgetting where she was as her fantasy world engulfed her mind and body. Thoughts of Youko floated in her mind as the girl thought of love and marriage and promises. Nothing seemed to fulfill her that day, and rightly so._

_It was a year after Youko and Botan had had their falling out. Botan's plea to the king to let her become a grim reaper had failed and all her dreams and hopes seemed to start to shatter afterwards. To make a living Botan did what most orphaned demon women did, sell her body for money. It was a disgraceful life for a girl with such a rich and powerful family. But that rich and powerful family had practically disowned Botan and therefore there was no reason that Botan would fear to disgrace them, only her self, her body, her mind._

_Botan sighed and stopped walking. She was out of the town but that was about all Botan knew about where she was. On both sides of her there was water, beautiful peaceful lakes, slowly rippling in the wind. To Botan's back was the long winding road back to the dull, dreary town and in front of her was the vast expanse of the world, or much more specific, a beautiful forest chatting with the wind._

_Freedom was the forest, but the shackles holding on to Botan's life would not yet free her, and so the girl turned back towards the town and started to walk back._

_"Why leave now? You're just getting to the beautiful part of the road." A voice spoke out from the waters around Botan. With curiosity Botan looked down at the water, just in time to see a girl raise from the glassy lake and seem to stand on the water. Her clothes, hair, skin, eyes, everything about the girl was the same glassy fragile look of the water on the lake. "Stay a while." _

* * *

"Botan!" The figure in the doorway jumped out of the shadow's and gave Botan a hug, her green hair flowed in the wind as water in the ocean, and her green eyes reflected the forest just as the lake around it did.

Botan grinned and hugged the girl back. "Hey you mind if we come in, we've got a monster chasing us."

And so the party was let into the door way of the house and the door was closed and locked with simple ease.

"So . . . Botan, who is this?" Yusuke asked timidly as he wasn't quite sure what to think about all of this. He had looked to Kurama for reassurance but Kurama seemed just as lost as Yusuke was.

"Faye. She's a water nymph." Botan replied with a grin.

The girl bowed graciously and grinned as well. "And I am to assume that you are the detectives. So what brings you all to these woods?"

"Botan, really." Kuwabara replied, looking around the dimly lit entry hall.

"Oh, well, I suppose I can't let you all just stand here. Please follow me." Faye turned on her heel and led them through a few halls until finally coming to a nice and cozy living room. A fire was lit, the curtains of the window closed, and couches and chairs scattered around.

Faye motioned them into the room. "Sit down and make yourselves at home."

Botan watched at the four guys sat down on a couch and looked questioningly over at each other, all but for Hiei, who had the same emotionless expression on his face. She then turned to Faye again. "Joe is after us."

"Your Joe?"

"Yeah. We need help, Faye. I'm not sure what to do about this." Botan sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Botan you know we're always here to help you. Don't worry about it. Anywho, we need some action around here, there hasn't been much for a couple of years." The nymph smiled. "Let me grab the others," and with that she left the room.

* * *

_"Who are you?" Botan asked, her tone ever demanding, something that she had kept from her days of flying high. _

_"Faye, water Nymph and manipulator of genetics!" The girl replied proudly, walking over to Botan and sticking out her hand to be shook. _

_Botan ignored the hand and looked over Faye. "Manipulator of genetics? What does that entail?"_

_The nymph laughed and stepped onto the road, suddenly all glassy appearance seemed to melt off her body and she looked naturally human, with the exception of green hair and eyes. "I can change genetics. Say you were trying to hide from some one and there for needed a change of appearance. Well if you came to me I could make you have lizard scales, cat ears, yellow teeth, anything that you can imagine. All by messing with your genes. Simple as that."_

_Botan smiled. "Is that what you do for a living then? Just change people's appearance for money?"_

_"Oh deary me, no!" The girl laughed. "It's only a side job. No, I do something much better."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"Well I couldn't tell you that."_

_Botan shook her head. "Well then I'll just assume that there isn't anything."_

_"What do you do?"_

_"I'm a sells person."_

_"You sell your self." Faye looked at her disgusted. "That's no life for some one like you to lead. What's your name?"_

_"Botan."_

_"Botan Reaper?"_

_"No, just Botan."_

_"Well, Just Botan, there's a price on you, did you know that? Your family is willing to pay for someone that can bring you home to them." The girl laughed. "I could help you. I could get you out of your prostitute life and save you from being hunted down."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"Because I like you, Botan, you've got guts, and you're probably a great fighter. Come on, you know you want to do it."_

_Botan sighed and looked back at the road leading to the town. "What would I have to do?"_

* * *

AN: Please Review and Do not flame. There will be a new chapter coming up in maybe a week if I get a review or if I get inspiration. So thanks. Please come again. 


End file.
